Pressure sensing, such as touch sensing, has applications in various fields and industries. For example, touch sensors have been used in electronic devices, such as display or input devices and wearable or implantable electronic devices, and have applications in medical or healthcare industries. Touch sensors are tactile sensors and acquire information through physical touch with another object, such as a human finger. Existing touch sensors include capacitive, piezo-resistive, piezoelectric, inductive or optoelectronic sensors. Typically, these touch sensors require additional energy input, such as by way of an electrical signal applied to the sensor, to detect the touch. There is a desire to develop new or improved touch sensors.